Revised: Winx Club Eternix Part 1
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: The Winx were given a new quest to revive Nabu from his comatose. Called Eternix, the Winx started their journey to achieve the new transformation. As Roxy begins her first semester at Alfea, she encounters friends and new love with challenges along the way including the return of the Trix and a new enemy for both Roxy and the Winx.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well guys welcome to my ninth fanfic, Revised: Winx Club Eternix Part 1. I've written the original fanfic series under the same name minus the revised part during the summer of 2010. It was my first fanfic that I ever published on the site and so far my highest favs and follows. I'm very happy with the piece, but it became a challenge for me to write the sequel. Honestly, I had a major roadblock with the sequel that caused me to do this fanfic. To help me move along with it, I decided to edit it to make it more cohesive to the sequel. Also re-reading the original again, I found a lot of spelling, grammar errors, punctuation, plot holes and weak detailing within the original and since I started the second part with more detail, I wanted the base to be strong.

"Revised: Winx Club Eternix Part 1" will match the original with plot/theme, characters and general ideas, but will defer greatly with detail, length, subplots, characterization and of course the properties of Eternix including the outfits. There may be more chapters within this one than the original. Also, the revised story will follow seasons 1-4 of Winx Club plus The Secrets of the Lost Kingdom. Because of when I published the original, the series will disregard the Harmonix/Sirenix season as well as the Magical Adventure movie. For the people checking this out that have already read the original Eternix fanfic, I would like to know if you preferred this one to the first. I really hope you guys enjoy this story and I hope I could update this fanfic fast, but with importance to detail.

**Dedication: **To the people who enjoyed the original Eternix and the sequel. Also for the people who gave me the encouragement to continue writing. And to my big sis for disliking Winx Club enough for me to write fanfictions about it and her encouragement.

_**I do not own Winx Club. Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi, Viacom and Rainbow srl. The Winx club characters, Specialists characters, the Trix and other minor characters all belong to the names above with the exception of several of my OC that will appear in the fanfic. This fanfic was only created for entertainment purposes and in high regards to the people above.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning for Roxy and a New quest for the Winx

Today was a warm and breezy day in Gardenia. It was the concluding days of August with the temperature a just right seventy-seven degrees Fahrenheit for the all the children, pets and adults to enjoy. The beaches of Gardenia just outside the gray of the city populated with the residence from the area, with no end of beach umbrellas and towels lying on the crisp high sun-yellow sand. Oddly on a good day like this, the Fruitti Music Bar was not open. Klaus, the owner of the establishment, would usually be mad for losing business on a perfect day like this, but a very important event was approaching himself, his wife and his daughter. His shop would open up later in the day, but for now he was still in his home in the suburbs, where the grass shined an emerald-green in the summer from the dew drops of the night. The day was perfect in his mind and he probably was the only one that felt this way in the household. Klaus grabbed his unopened camera that he purchased two years back and cleaned the lens in the kitchen, waiting for his daughter to head downstairs.

This perfect August day was when Roxy packed her final suitcase for the journey ahead to Alfea College for Fairies. The sixteen year old recently got accepted to Alfea and had to leave her old life behind to become a full-fledged fairy. A month and a half ago, she was just ordinary Roxy, the girl that worked at the Fruitti Music Bar with her father. Now, she was the Animal Fairy and now the last born fairy of Earth. Through her journey with the Winx, she found out her belonging as a magical being as well as her mother, the retired Queen of the Earth fairies Morgana. The road getting to where she was today was difficult thanks to the Wizards of the Black Circle, but the results from them proved to be truly exciting. As Roxy zipped her light brown knapsack close and locked her muted green suitcase, her best friend Artu entered her bedroom and strolled towards Roxy. The tan short-haired dog sat by Roxy's right leg and whined with his head bowing down to the carpet.

"Artu," Roxy began. She knew that Artu recognized that she was going to depart. It was heartbreaking that her dog would whimper for her leave. Roxy's eyes water, but she held back her tears from leaving her eyes. This was her first time saying good-bye Artu and her father for a long time. "I'll always visit. Don't worry, my Dad and Morgana will keep you company."

The dog observed his owner's face. Still whimpering, he licked her right hand gently. Roxy knelled down to pet Artu. She kissed the dog gently on the forehead after she comforted him. "I love you Artu..."

_Knock, knock._ Someone was knocking behind Roxy's bedroom door. The handle gradually turned as the door opened, revealing Morgana in a simple peach-red sleeveless tank and lightweight blue denim capris. The former Queen of the Earth fairies was down for her daughter's departure because for the short time Morgana knew Roxy the girl had to go off to school. Morgana also knew that when Roxy would come back from her studies at Alfea, she would reach her potential in her magic abilities and become the future Queen of the Earth fairies with the institute's aid. "Can I come in?" Morgana asked behind the door two-thirds already opened.

Roxy nodded. Her mother fully opened the door and entered the room with a warm smile. She petted Artu and watched the sadness in his big brown eyes. "How is everything? Are you okay?" She said to Roxy while looking at Artu.

"Yes, Morgana," Roxy responded back. "I'm ready, but Artu..."

Morgana smiled at the dog. "Don't worry about him. Klaus and I will keep him company while you're at Alfea. The Winx are downstairs waiting for you."

"I'll be down in a moment." Morgana gave her daughter another warm smile before she left the bedroom. Roxy stood where she was until she heard the door lock shut and the shadows under it vanished. She took a deep breath in and out for her anxiousness for the new beginning. She slid her knapsack through her arms on her shoulders and gripped the collapsible handle of her large suitcase. She left her bedroom with her luggage and Artu following her from behind. As she dragged the baggage down the stairs, halfway down the steps, Roxy saw Tecna, then Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora and Aisha in their Believix forms. As she got down to the last stair, she saw her father with a sliver digital camera in his hands and her mother with the same bright smile she had from before.

Klaus took a picture of his daughter. The flash of the device blurred Roxy's eyes. "My daughter's growing up." He said. "First, I lose six of my waiters, then my best smoothie girl..." His voice was higher pitched for the latter words.

"Dad..." Roxy said face flushed in embarrassment. The Winx girls smiled at Klaus's sentimental words, mainly Bloom who shared a closely similar departure from her adoptive parents Mike and Vanessa. Roxy turned to the Winx. "I'm ready."

Bloom walked over to Roxy. She clutched her hands into Roxy's hands in a welcoming manner. The red-headed girl's loose blue, red and white fairy dust sprinkled on Roxy's hands, making them tingle with warmth. "Roxy, you will do great at Alfea. You will get to meet all different people there and trust me; you will have the experience of your life."

"Don't forget you will be able to master your powers." Tecna added.

"And you'll definitely meet a Red Fountain hottie!" Stella joked.

Roxy gave her father and mother a hug, then Artu one before her departure. When the Animal Fairy was finally ready, the Winx changed into their Zoomix wings and six fairies interlocked in hands leaving Aisha's left hand and Bloom's right hand for Roxy's hands to take hold. When she held on, pink magical energy in a sparkling form emitted from the six fairies. After a bright light the seven females left the living room, leaving no detail of their exit. After then, Morgana's bright smile broke and the waterworks of tears she was holding in had begun to pour. Klaus supported his wife by clutching her in a warm embrace while he tried to hold his own sorrow of his daugther's departure while Artu walked at the area the Winx and Roxy were last and knelled, whimpering.

A new school year was approaching for the Alfea College for Fairies. Some students scrambled from the shuttle buses that came from Magix while others were chauffeured from cars to the white-winged shaped doors of Alfea. The doors dropped in a cascade to the ground, revealing the bright pink-lavender castle with muted primary blue roofs and shimmering windows. The students walked on the green fields of the lavish school and waited for their designated instructor. You could tell by the enthusiasm of girls' faces who was a freshman to whom was a senior.

Roxy and the Winx reached the school in the nick of time just before the freshman introduction which was always held by Headmistress Faragonda and Vice-Principal Griselda. The Winx followed to the crowd of young fairies conducted by Griselda. The seven girls stood in the back of the crowd, unnoticed by Griselda and the freshman fairies. The strict vice was in the middle of her casual rants of the school.

* * *

Griselda pointed her creepy authoritarian right index figure at the crowd of freshmen. "All of you fairies are the lucky ones that have been chosen by thousands of applicants across the dimensions to attend this magnificent school that only houses 500 students. You girls should be more than over joyed to be accepted to Alfea college for fairies, the top rated school for fairies with the highest graduation rate, the best teachers in the dimensions, the largest library resource across Magix and finally the only fairy school that has a graduate level campus on Tir-Nan-org, Earth for undergrads to earn their Believix and earn the tools you need not only to protect your own home planet, but to spread magic to planets that have lost hope in it." The short brunette caught her eye on the Winx from the back of the freshman crowd. She paused from her brags, "ah the Winx, come over here." She motioned the seven fairies.

The freshman crowd turned to the glamorous Winx girls in their Believix forms. They were the freshman's idols, held the new power of Believix and saved the universe of Magix and Gardenia as well as awaken Ortiel, Miriam and the planet and people of Domino from the vice of the Ancestral witches and her minion Mandragora. The girls gawked at the Winx louder and more vibrant than the months before from their feats in the past. Stella, eager to sign some autographs, was pulled from the ocean of hyped freshmen by Musa. As the girls reached to Griselda, the woman glanced up and down at the seventh fairy, Roxy. "I guess you're the new fairy from Earth, Roxy?" The crowd murmured at the sight of the only freshman fairy from Earth. "Don't assume that you will get special treatment for that." Griselda turned to the rest of the students. "After the short tour of the school, you each will get your assigned rooms and tomorrow your magic evaluation exams will begin to determine you rank and which classes to place you in!"

Stella placed her hands on her hips. "You're still a blowhard, are you?"

The freshman giggled. Griselda pulled her glasses even further away from her face. "This girl, students, is the sun fairy, Stella. Jokes aside, she was the fairy that caused the destruction of the West Wing Potionology class room."

"You did what?" Roxy's eyes widen.

"For the last time, it was an accident!" Stella yelled. Now the freshmen students were laughing at Stella.

Griselda grinned. Although she and the rest of the Winx were a pain as far as disciplinary, they were good students. "It was a good thing that you six had come. Headmistress Faragonda is expecting you."

Bloom's eyebrow rose, "That's odd. Did she say why?"

"She didn't tell me." Griselda groaned. "Matter in fact; she left me to attend all the freshmen by myself! She's in her office."

Bloom turned over to the Animal Fairy, "So I guess your adventure in Alfea will start without us. We'll stop by your dorm later before we leave back to Earth." Bloom gave Roxy a hug before she and the rest of the Winx trailed inside the campus build to the Headmistress's office.

* * *

Strangely enough, Headmistress Faragonda's office was utter chaos. Loose papers covered the floor along her desk while stacks of text piled up the walls of the room and a few books open on the Headmistress' desk. Barbatea the Librarian was inside the office, picking up several books from the left side of the office on her cart to be sent back to the library. Barbatea also took out books from the lower section of her cart and placed them to the right side of the room. Behind the desk was Faragonda's chair turned towards the window. You could see her white hair and ruffled sleeve from the side view.

The librarian saw the Winx enter the office. "Good morning, girls." She said in a frantic manner, which was very normal for Barbatea. She hurried and placed the last few materials on her cart and made her way out.

After Barbatea leave, the room fell silent. The only things audible were pages turning. The six fairies stood in the center of the room for a while and after thirty seconds, Stella spoke. "What's up, miss F?" She said in a sharp, informal manner to grab the headmistress's attention. Musa nudged Stella.

The chair formerly facing to the direction of the window rotated to the front of the room. The chair revealed the Headmistress with a greater amount of tired, baggy eyes than she normally had. Her white hair was slightly out of place.

"Are you okay, Headmistress Faragonda?" Flora asked.

Faragonda smiled. "Very fine, Flora." She responded. "Usually it gets stressful during this time with all the new students entering Aflea." Faragonda stood up, relaxing herself. "Speaking of, how is Roxy doing?"

"She's at the orientation with Griselda and the freshmen fairies." Bloom said. "We dropped her off not too long ago."

"That's good," Faragonda walked to the left side of the table, slowly making her way to the Winx. "The development of the Alfea graduate school on Earth is coming along nicely thanks to the negotiations with Nebula and the other Earth Fairies. By the spring term, the Enchantix undergrads can choose to go there to earn their Believix at Tir-Nan-org."

Tecna noticed a textbook in Faragonda's hands. "What is that?" The Technology Fairy asked.

Faragonda held out the book. The front and back cover's brown leather skin was torn. The spine of the book was tattered. The pages themselves were uneven and frayed as if an army of hamster took a bite out of it. Even the title of the book was vanished with only an upper case E in a green Gothic font on the cover. "A very interesting read that I discovered during your stay on Earth." The way how the Headmistress spoke was as if she was talking to herself. "There are great many stories and myths that go around in these dimensions and some have proven to be true. I'm both happy and afraid that this one maybe falls within that category..."

"What?" Stella questioned Faragonda's tone. Bloom and Musa nudged her, "Hey!"

"This book explains a power that I never heard of. With your Enchantix transformation, you were able to master your powers and unlock the secrets from them to. With your new Believix powers, you were able to convert people's positive energy of belief into power that you used to defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle. This transformation is different in some way. From what I was able to read, it goes farther that the mastery of your powers, but to truly be your power!" Faragonda's enthusiasm was surprising. "You would no longer have to submit to the weakness of your element because you yourself are that element, your own source of magic that cannot be taken away or tire."

Aisha was passed confused. "I'm lost, Headmistress. What does this 'power' do?"

Faragonda placed the book on her desk. "For an example, Stella has to rely on Sun energy to keep her magic at ease and she gets weak if she within a dark environment. With this power, she could use her sun powers in the deep darkness because she herself is her own source of magic. Aisha, you have command of Morphix but with this power, you become your own source of wave energy. You could even command water with mastery."

"Okay," Tecna spoke, slightly curious. "Bloom has command of the Dragon Fire. If she had this power you speak of, what does Bloom control since she already have dragon fire."

"Bloom does have the energy of the Dragon Fire, but she hasn't yet locked the absolute command of her powers. This is very exciting, yes?"

The Winx girls were stunned for Headmistress Faragonda's behavior. Flora walked toward the authority, "I think you need some rest. We have to head back to Gardenia to the pets."

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Faragonda was straying away from the topic. "I called you exactly here for this."

"And what importance does this new power have for us?" Tecna asked.

"I know you six have done a great deal of work on Earth that had resulted to someone's condition." The girls knew what she was talking about. Since the surprise attack from the Wizards on Tir-Nan-org, Nabu sacrificed himself to save the Earth fairies from the wrath of the Black circle. The result of Nabu absorbing the dark energy through his staff placed the young man into a comatose. The Winx called upon the third Gift of Destiny to revive Nabu, but Ogron had stolen it and revive a white lily in spite. "I feel very sorry for your lost. When I found this material during your adventures on Earth, the ideas in it were unessccary for the six of you to need, but now it could be very useful...to awaken Nabu."

The Winx gasped. After the entire battle between the Wizards, the Winx, Morgana, Nebula and the other terrestrial fairies tried their best spells and magic to awaken Nabu with the same unsuccessful result. The question the Winx had wondered was what this mysterious power contained that would revive Nabu from his state.

Aisha took a few steps back from the rest of the girls with tears filled up in her eyes, "...No." She whispered. The Wave Fairy did not want any more disappointing results and roller-coaster ideas of hope. She gave up the idea that Nabu would be in her arms in the near future and that Nabu might end up passing away during the forever sleep.

"Mainly Bloom and Flora..." Faragonda saw the pain on Aisha's face and stopped her discussion. "I'm sorry if this information sounds too good to be true, but something about this and the evidence that I found is in fact real. I will no longer tell you any information about this...unless you girls are interested on hearing more." She walked to the direction of her stain-glass door and turned the knob. "I have to attend to the freshmen students; I know Griselda will have my head for leaving me alone with them. If you have any questions, let me know." Faragonda left her office with the Winx girls in a state of surprise and confusion.

* * *

**Author's note: **The original Eternix chapter 1 did not include the first part of Roxy leaving to Alfea or the part of her going to the freshman orientation. The part of the Winx finding out from Faragonda about this "new power" was edited and somewhat condensed in dialogue as well as the name of it Eternix was never mentioned within the dialogue. The original title was called "Winx Eternix" while this one is called "A New Beginning for Roxy and a New quest for the Winx." This chapter was on the somber side compared to the original which was a little on the casual hype of a Winx Club adventure. Anyways, I hope you guys stick around for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Perception of Friendship and Roxy's Roommate

Roxy's dorm was much like every other fairy's at Alfea. The forest and bright green color stain glass front door of the apartment marked Roxy's name and her roommate's name on the sign. Pass the doors led to the introductory quarters of the dorm with a simple table in a lavender hue, a mini-library, some fauna on the window sill for decoration along with a rest area, a sofa with throw pillows on the left side of the room with bean bag chairs and a couple of Aflea amenities. To the right shown Roxy's room door slightly open enough for the viewer to see her bed and some of her luggage and to the left was her roommate's door shut tight.

Bloom, Roxy, Musa and Flora sat down on the couch while Tecna and Stella sat on the bean bag chairs. Aisha remained standing and tried to remove herself from the conversation by looking out the window watching the green fields of the college. Roxy perched up on the couch and clutching on the circular throw pillow, utterly perplexed from what the girls had just told her about the Headmistress and her theory of a new power. "That power would revive Nabu?" Roxy asked.

"It sounds crazy," Bloom said. "Headmistress Faragonda had always steered us in the right direction, but this doesn't seem 'right' if you ask me."

Flora nodded. "After all the failed efforts, we get the crazy offer to revive Nabu with a new power. It is too good to be true..."

"That sounds like ANOTHER quest for the Winx." Stella added; she knew that every year the Winx had some new journey to do. "Why can't we be normal teens for once and go a couple of days without discovering something or unlocking secrets? I would like for one whole week to enjoy a trip to the mall and a spa day with some lavished royal event."

"It sounds like being a Winx is more than its gilts and glam." Tecna replied to Stella's ideas. The Technology Fairy did agree with Stella on the fact that they did not have some time to be normal teens, but then again they would not be the Winx without all the save the dimension quest and battles. "I guess that's just what we are."

Bloom sighed. "I feel like each time I try to get to know my birth parents, something else blocks me from doing that." During Bloom's time on Earth, she had no contact with Oritel and Miriam. The quest for Roxy and Believix caused her to miss out on time to be with them, even though a quest that sacrificed her "normal teen" time resulted to her biological parents' awakening, discovering the Earth fairies and spreading magic on Earth. Bloom stood up from the couch and placed her hands on her hips. "Okay guys, enough sulking, we have something to think about."

Stella snuck her way to Bloom's original spot on the couch. "To follow the new power or not to follow it; that is the question," Stella joked. She smiled at Bloom while the red-head looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I felt like a panda sitting on those bean bags."

Roxy's eyes brighten. "I know; when my dad tries to think important things through, he writes down the pros and cons for it on a piece of paper." Flora nodded at Roxy's suggestion and instantly conjured up a pink pen and a spiral note pad. "I guess you could start with the pros first."

"Well," Tecna started. "The power will help us revive Nabu somehow."

Flora scribbled Tecna's pro. "The new power would also be a benefit to us. Having the power to being your own energy source sounds like it would be a good power." Flora wrote down her pro.

"My con is that we will be putting our energy from being on this quest than just living life." Stella added. Flora wrote down Stella's con.

"And what if the power is in fact a myth?" Bloom mentioned. "Headmistress Faragonda was also confused about whether or not this was something real." Flora wrote down Bloom's point.

Roxy released from her hold of the pillow. "From what you guys mentioned even if you guys achieve this power, what if that isn't enough to revive Nabu." Flora scribbled down Roxy's con.

"Musa?" Tecna questioned the silence of the Music Fairy. Musa had not placed any input within the issue since they entered Faragonda's office.

"Wha?" The clueless Musa replied. "Oh right...um what if—"

"What if everything fails!?" Aisha shouted with her face slightly turned to the right, but still almost entirely facing the window. "Do you know how long we have tried to awaken him? Everything that we done failed..." Bloom walked over to the Wave Fairy and placed her hand on her shoulder. Aisha shrugged Bloom's hand off. "I give up! I don't want to keep my hopes up for something that may never happen."

Bloom's eyes dimmed. "Aisha, that's the purpose of what we do. When I was told that my birth parents, Oritel and Miriam, were dead from Valtor and the Ancestral witches along with the rest of the people of Domino, I started to lose hope. The hope that I would never be able to earn my Enchantix and the hope that for the rest of my life that part of me would be lost and never completed. When you lose hope, you will never be able to break the barriers in life. I know you may have accepted Nabu's comatose for a while, but I don't feel like you coping with it properly. Nabu wouldn't want you to feel this way..."

Aisha turned her attention to Bloom. Her ocean eyes were filled with anger and sadness, "how would you know what Nabu thinks!? How do you even know how I feel!? You all still have your boyfriends and you get to hear their voice, kiss them and get wrapped around in their embrace, but what do I have!? I could have finished the Wizard in the Omega dimension, but doing so would turn me into a monster, something that I knew Nabu wouldn't be proud of and something I knew I couldn't do…"

"Don't give up hope, Aisha!" Bloom spat back at her friend in despair. "We all want to help you! We all want what's best for you! Doing this could be something that you need to cope with Nabu's condition." From that sentence, Aisha brushed pass Bloom to the exit, "Aisha, don't leave!"

Musa stood up, blocking the Dragon Fire Fairy from chasing down Aisha. "Give her some time to think." She spoke. "She has to think things through first..."

"So I guess the new quest is a no," said the Nature Fairy with a sigh.

This left the Winx in an odd state of silent somber. It was finally broken by Stella's curiosity when the Sun Fairy got up and surveyed the room "Wow this is way different from our old rooms."

"I think it's because this is the West dorms while we were at the East ones," Tecna said.

Stella glanced over at Roxy's roommate's door. "Hey Rox, have you met your roommate yet."

The Animal Fairy sat up from the sofa. "No, not yet," She walked over to her roommate's door and read the sign with Stella. "'Lilith of Sogno'," Roxy said the contents of the sign out loud. "...I guess that's her name."

"I know of a Lilith from Sogno." Stella said. "She is the princess of the Sleep Realm. They are direct neighbors to Solaria."

Roxy sighed in relief. "So you do know her. She must be nice."

"Well—"The front door unlocking stopped Stella's tale. The girls at first thought it was Aisha coming back to the apartment, but a short stubby butler in deep purple monkey suit came in. He was struggling to carry boat loads of luggage. The next butler after him, a much taller very skinner man followed the short one carrying shoe racks and dorm accessories with the same amount of pain on his face as the short one. Finally the last one entered, much younger and handsome man probably in his late teens to early twenties entered carrying makeup cases and beauty supplies. He had blond-wood color skin, very deep red hair, hazelnut eyes and wore the purple monkey suit like the others. He did not look in pain; he rather had an annoyed look on his face. Judging by the matching purple monkey suits, the younger darker redheaded gentleman's facial expression looked like a typical facial expression to any person even those who did not know him. Stella waved at the three men. "Hello...?"

The short butler started. "I'm here to present to you my highness and highest female order of the Sogno realm royalty, Princess Lilith!" The taller one played a unique purple trumpet with no valves, ringing out the Winx girls' ears.

"Yikes!" Musa yelled. "You could have at least warned us...or at least play in tune!"

A young female entered the room. Her hair was ice blond and shoulder length with an out-grown bang hanging from the left side. She wore a simple short three quarter sleeve jacket in a dark wash, neutral blue tank top and jean short shorts that matched her jacket. She also wore peep-toe neutral blue wedges to complement her look.

Roxy walked over to her new roommate and held out her right hand in gratitude. "Hi! I'm Roxy, your new roommate. It's nice to meet you, Lilith."

Lilith looked at Roxy's hand with disgust, and then glared at Roxy. The Animal Fairy got to see the light lavender color of her roommate's eyes and her shimmering studs placed gently under her ears to illuminate her fair skin tone. Lilith shining features however did not help to brighten Roxy's mood over her new roommate's heavy glare. Lilith then went on to slowly scan the Animal Fairy's clothing, and then glanced at the five fairies behind her. Lilith lifted up her left hand gracefully, motioning the two awkward butlers to drop off her stuff in her room. "I thought I would get a room by myself, but I guess I'm stuck with one-seventh of the peanut gallery..." Lilith finally spoke with a flat tone.

The Winx flinched from Lilith's response. After the butlers finished unloading the Princess's things, she strutted to her room and locked the door shut, leaving her butlers more relaxed than ever, especially the red-headed young man who let out a long-awaited sigh. The three men left the room, leaving the Winx girls again with the annoying silence.

Roxy stood where she was standing, her hand still out for Lilith to greet and only her face stunned by her roommate's response. Stella walked over to Roxy, "That's Lilith and she's known to be harsh and stand-offish... you're in one hell of a year..." Stella said sympathetically to Roxy.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__There are vast differences between this second chapter from the original. First, the title of the original version was called "Concerns" while the revised was called "A Perception of Friendship and Roxy's Roommate." If you read the original second chapter, the Winx have made their way to Red Fountain to study for a month for the Eternix trials and the centerpiece of that chapter was Flora's concern over Aisha's happiness. I do want to include the details of that somewhat in a later chapter, but I felt that the event was too out-of-place. Also, Bloom's concern for how Aisha was coping with Nabu's lost sort of counter-played the original. The introduction of Lilith, Roxy's roommate, has been fast-forwarded to the revised chapter 2. Lilith's first appearance in the original was in chapter 5 "Alone". I felt that in the original Eternix, Aisha's character wasn't very strong within the first half of the fanfic and she didn't have much of an opinion going into to the trails of Eternix like the other Winx had, so I had to include that within the revised one.  
_

_I've been deciding on which Winx Couple I should write about next. I set up a poll for that on my profile with the cannon couples choices, Roxy and OC choice and even a crack pairing choice. You can vote up to 2 choices and the poll will be closed by the end of January. Hope you guys vote.  
_


End file.
